Till Death, Do We Part
by Fanwriter.in.a.can
Summary: What's this? Domestic issues? The solution? Counseling.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: TheAddictedFanWriter and Imcannedfruit have worked together to create this magnificient work of art! Lol! **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own One Tree Hill!**

Brooke threw a plate at Lucas, just barely missing him.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

Brooke sobbed and hurled a porcelain poodle. "Who is she this time? The slut next door, did you bang her?!" Another plate found it's mark.

Lucas unsuccessfully tried to shield his face and brush china out of his hair at the same time. "I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Really? You couldn't keep your pants on for a minute? Mrs. Thomson saw you! She saw you!

Lucas sank down.

* * *

Nathan sat with his legs crossed and sipped his latte. "So what's the problem, again?"

Lucas was too distraught to snap at Nathan's attitude. "She's pissed, man, pissed! She . . . she might leave me!" He fell to his knees and threw up his hands. "Why, why!" His eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Get up, man!" Nathan hissed, looking around to make sure no one was watching.

Lucas had curled up and was sobbing loudly.

Nathan rubbed the bridge of his nose and pulled a flask from inside his suit. He liberally doused the rest of his latte with the brown liquid. "I think you had better start from the beginning."

Lucas sat up and wiped his eyes, making an unattractive sniveling noise. "Well, I got a call one day from Mrs. Krisco. You know, that old lady from down the street? Well, she wanted me to clean her attic. Being the good citizen that I am, I rushed right over."

Nathan looked at him as if to say, "Do you really expect me to believe this cow manure?"

Lucan seemed to think this, too, for he insisted, "It's true, I swear! When I got back, Brooke looked like the fricken' shedevil. She was like 'Where have you been?' She _threw_ things at me!" He pushed back the hair from his forehead to reveal an angry, oozing, pinkish wound. It pulsed.

Nathan shrunk back and bit back an undignified, 'Ewwww!'

* * *

"So, what happened this time B.?" Peyton asked as she handed Brooke a coffee.

"The fucker probably cheated on me!" Brooke said.

"What?!" Peyton said wide eyed.

"Yep, I came home and Mrs. Thompson pulled me aside and told me, Lucas just left a minute ago! I come home and he's all flustered," Brooke said as she sipped her coffee.

"With Gatina?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded. This was no shock to Peyton. Rachel wanted Lucas no matter if he was married.

"But he claims to love me! I'm tired of this shit! I come home exhausted and he fuckin sneaks around!" Brooke yelled. Peyton averted her eyes. People were staring.

"Have you thought about counseling?" Peyton asked. Brooke shook her head.

"Nope, is it even worth it?" Brooke asked softly. She tried her best to hold back the tears.

"Oh, hunny!" Peyton said as she hugged her friend. "You love him, right?" Peyton asked.

"Of course I love him!" Brooke said.

"Then you want to fix things!" Peyton assumed. Brooke nodded.

"Here, take this number," Peyton handed Brooke a crumbled up piece of paper. "She is a life saver!" Peyton exclaimed.

"How would you know?" Brooke asked bitterly.

"She helped Jake and I when Nikki came back. Trust me, she will help," Peyton assured.

"Alright, thanks," Brooke said.

"Now, I got to go pick up Jenny from school. Do you need me?" Peyton asked.

"I _do_ need you, but I will be fine," Brooke lied. She wasn't fine. She felt like shit, her marriage was shit, her life was just a big pile of shit!

"You sure?!" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded.

"I'm good as it gets. Have fun P. Sawyer! Love you," Brooke called as her friend drove off. Brooke stood there, contemplating what to do now. She reached into her pockets and pulled out the number. She walked towards the pay phone.

"Hello counselor Claire speaking," a perky voice greeted. Brooke swallowed hard.

"This is Brooke Scott, I am having marriage trouble," Brooke said softly.

"And I suppose you want my help," she said.

"Yes, that is, if you can help," Brooke said.

"Tomorrow, eight a.m. sharp."

**AN: Hope you liked it! **

**Coming up: They meet the marriage counse counselor.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm

AN: Hello again, Imcannedfruit here. I just want to thank all of our wonderful reviewers! Yay! –blows party horn- Anyway, this chapter has a bit more plot development, hopefully you guys'll like it.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it.

"Hmm . . ." Claire shuffled her papers, arranging her papers into a neat little stack. "Hmm . . ."

"Hello, I am Brooke and this is Lucas," Brooke introduced. Claire nodded and continued to shuffle her papers into a stack.

"Ahem . . . So, I understand you two had some sort of disagreement last night. Would you mind telling me about that?"

Brooke was the first to speak, "Well, I came home after a tiring day of work, only to find him flustered. The look of pure pleasure was spread across his face. The little bastard had slept with the neighbor's daughter. She's twenty-seven mind you. Besides, her mother told me about their little encounter," Brooke said in a bitchy tone.

Lucas stuttered indignantly. "I-I-I . . ."

Claire coughed uncomfortably. The room was draped in a tense wrapping of awkwardness.

"So, what do you suppose we do then," Brooke wondered. Lucas just huffed.

Lucas cleared his throat and added, "If it's alright I would like to tell my side of the story."

"Please do," Claire said waving her hand. Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes. Why did she have to listen to this?

Lucas hemmed and hawed for a while. "I was helping Mrs. Krisco clear out her attic one fine afternoon when a friend of mine, Rachel, came over. She praised me for helping Mrs. Krisco and rewarded me with a basketball card. I was so excited, I practically skipped home. Next thing I know, Brookezilla here is throwing poodles at me!"

"I resent that name you little fart!" Brooke yelled. She glared at him.

"Err. . . Perhaps we could refrain from the name calling?" suggested Claire.

"Fine, I will stop. How do you suppose we fix this muck of a marriage?" Brooke asked softly as her eyes filled with tears. She desperately wanted to fall in love with him again. But how could they ever get back to that place?

Lucas trailed behind Brooke as she stalked out of the office, head held high.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you . . ." mumbled Lucas over and over again. His eyes filled with tears of frustration and he honestly felt like strangling Brooke. What happened? She used to be so _nice_. He used to have _fun_ with her. Now she was a distrusting, jealous _monster_.

Brooke wasn't faring that well either. Her eyes felt like it would explode.

Claire sighed as she watched the dysfunctional couple make their winding way through the parking lot. She remembered her days as a married woman. And now she was a marriage counselor. How oddly ironic . . . But still, she wished there was some sort of way she could help the couple.

Suddenly, the light clicked on and the sound of a heavenly chorus filled the room. Of course! She could—

The phone rang, interrupting Claire's epiphany. She picked it up exasperatedly. "Yes?" she huffed.

"Omygoshomygoshomygoshguesswhat?"

"Say what?"

The caller huffed. "You forgot already?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Apparently."

"The marriage retreat is tomorrow!"

Claire's eyes widened. Of course!

AN: Didja like? If so, let us know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahaha! Oh my gosh, this is wild! We thought that we had posted this about a month ago, and when I went to to check where we left off (because it was my turn to write), I was like o.0 where's the Chapter?! After a mad search for the file, we found it on my computer. Yes… So here's Chapter 3, sorry for the delay! -Imcannedfruit**

* * *

Brooke woke up to the disturbing ring of the phone.

"Hello, Brooke Scott speaking," Brooke answered the phone. Lucas stood beside her to hear who was calling.

"Brooke, this is Claire your counselor speaking. I forgot to tell you, there is a marriage retreat that leaves today at noon. Sorry for the short notice but would you like to go?" Claire asked.

"Ummm…hold on let me ask Lucas," Brooke said as she put Claire on hold. "Do, you want to go on a marriage retreat today?" Brooke asked.

"Today, not really," Lucas said in boredom. Brooke softly cried.

"Do you want to fix this rut of a marriage?" Brooke asked in a whiny voice.

"Of course I do," Lucas said as he walked over to her. He tried to hug her but was shot down. In anger, Brooke to the phone to the other side of the room, away from Lucas.

"We're in," Brooke said.

"Excellent, see you at noon," Claire said. Brooke hung up.

"Let me guess, we're going," Lucas said. Brooke nodded and rushed to her closet to pack. Lucas sighed and began to pack for himself.

"Hello, Brooke, Lucas, how are you guys ready?" Claire asked. Brooke nodded excitedly whereas, Lucas just sighed.

"What's the plan?" Brooke asked.

"We take a bus to the camp and then we do interesting activities," Claire said. Brooke's jaw hit the floor. Lucas burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, but what's the problem?" Claire asked.

"Brooke, doesn't camp," Lucas said.

"Well, it's good for your marriage," Claire said.

Brooke stared grumpily out the window while Lucas trembled with glee. He struggled to not burst out laughing. Oh, this was good. This was _good_.

Brooke looked over at Lucas to see a stupid grin on his face. "What?" she demanded.

Lucas giggled. "Nothing."

Brooke rolled her eyes. How immature.

Claire stood up shakily at the front of the bus. The bus was filled to the brim with approximately 20 couples. They had been driving on about five miles of dirt roads now. She decided it was time to spice up the ride.

"Hey, everybody!" Everyone's heads snapped up. "I think we should sing a song!" The other counselors stared at her, but Claire persisted. "How does 'The Wheels on the Bus' sound?"

Everyone stared. "Come on now, don't be shy!" She decided they needed some encouragement. "The wheels on the bus go round an—ouch!" One of the counselors had stepped on her toe.

"Well, I can see I'm not wanted!" she turned and sat down with her nose in the air.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and burst out laughing.

After two more hours of uneventful bus riding, they had finally arrived at Camp Wanadivorce. Lucas stared at the camp name warily. This didn't bode well.

While Lucas was giving the sign the stink eye, Brooke was stumbling along, dead on her feet. She had barely slept at all last night and now she was paying for it. She probably looked drugged. She hung next to Lucas, barely aware that she was tugging her luggage along with her.

Lucas was still looking about suspiciously when he spotted a basketball court near the log cabins. His heart throbbed. He tugged at Brooke's sleeve like a toddler in a department store. "Look, Brooke, look!"

Brooke slowly rotated her head towards Lucas, à la _The Exorcist_.

Lucas died a bit inside. "Never mind," he mumbled.

* * *

**Hello! Still there? Good! Now, enough with the one word sentences. The next chapter should be posted today, TheAddictedFanwriter is screaming for more drama. Huff. Thanks for reading; please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Buahahaha! Yes, yes! After weeks of setbacks including faulty and spotty internet, computer issues, and losing the password to the profile, I've finally done it! I, imcannedfruit, have finally uploaded chapter four! Enjoy my blood, sweat, and tears.

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters used in this acursed fic. Also, no animals were harmed in the making of this story.

* * *

Three days had passed since the Scotts had arrived at the retreat

Three days had passed since the Scotts had arrived at the retreat. So far they had made lanyards, wallets, and eaten what Lucas had suspected was cow tongue. Brooke wasn't letting him do anything fun. He pouted. He hadn't even gone to the basketball court yet!

Brooke stormed into their charming little "Love Cabin" (Brooke had almost puked when she had heard the name), slamming the door behind her. "Get your shorts on, dweeb."

Shorts?! Lucas's face lit up. She must mean—

Brooke read his face like a thirty foot tall billboard. "_Swimming _shorts, doofus."

Lucas's face fell faster than a crappy soufflé. "You know I can't swim, Brooke."

"That's the point. You're going to learn."

Lucas barely suppressed a scream as images of a seemingly innocent life preserver floated to the top of his mind's eye. The life preserver morphed into an alligator and snapped at the dock. It grabbed a little brown puppy and ate it. Nooooo! Not Mister Sam! Ahhhh!

Brooke slapped Lucas. He panted, trying to catch his breath. He looked Brook squarely in the eyes and said, "I. Am. _Not_. Swimming. Got that?"

Half an hour later, Lucas was standing on the wooden dock in an uncomfortably tight racer-red Speedo. The Speedo was not his; he owned no swimsuit, having a devastating fear of any pool of water deeper than six inches. Brooke had borrowed the Speedo from their neighbor, saying that it was urgent.

As she saw Lucas trembling on the dock, Brooke felt a warm rush of affection for him. She dived into the lake before he could see her face.

"Come on in, Lukie, the water's great!"

A bleak stare answered her and she just barely suppressed a giggle. She flipped onto her back, and dove down to a look of horror by Lucas. Her eyes widened. Ooooh, crap.

Huff. Brooke was such a show-off. Wait. Shouldn't she be coming up by now? She'd been down there for an awfully long time. He looked around nervously. The lake was deserted. Damn Brooke and her early swimming! It was now or never. He took a deep breath and jumped.

* * *

Dun dun duuuun! What will happen next? Will Brooke and Lucas live? Will they share a romantic kiss under an oak tree. Maybe... Find out next on: (Psst, what is this called again? It's been so long I forgot. Seriously)


End file.
